


Viril mais romantique

by yaourtalachantilly



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Butler being cute, Français | French, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaourtalachantilly/pseuds/yaourtalachantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domovoi Butler peut enfin respirer, et profite d'un moment de calme au manoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viril mais romantique

**Author's Note:**

> Sans doute la seule et unique fic que j'écrirai jamais sur Artemis Fowl :')  
> Elle est inspirée de l'interview p.105 dans "Le Dossier Artemis Fowl" dans laquelle Butler déclare qu'il aime bien les romans à l'eau de rose et les comédies romantiques. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Pour une fois dans sa vie trépidante de garde du corps, Butler avait un peu de temps libre.

Mr et Mrs Fowl étaient de sortie pour la soirée, laissant les jumeaux aux bons soins de Juliet, et maître Artemis s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque pour échapper à l'inévitable vacarme qui emplissait le manoir.  
Pas de sauvetage du peuple des fées, aucun plan machiavélique à déjouer... Ce qui lui laissait le loisir de se détendre un peu.

Après avoir revérifié tous les systèmes de sécurité du manoir, Butler s'autorisa à monter dans le bureau d'Artemis, dans lequel le jeune génie avait installé tout son matériel informatique, ainsi que les armes dérobées au commando des FAR. Il mit en veille les divers écrans et ordinateurs, et tira à lui un somptueux fauteuil d'époque Victorienne.

Une fois confortablement assit, il sortit un roman à l'eau de rose d'une poche intérieure de son blazer et commença sa lecture : rien de tel qu'une bonne histoire d'amour pour se reposer l'esprit !


End file.
